The Amulets
by Talent Scout
Summary: Each Sailor Scout has an amulet of their element to the enemy itmakes the ulltimate monster, tothe sailors it names the ultimat weapon who willuswe the amulets power first


The Amulets*  
  
I hope you like this fanfic called "The Amulets". It's pretty small, but it's cool anyway. Any questions, comments or concerns? Remember R&R or write to me at:velraptor2002@yahoo.com. Also I will not be getting internet access except at school until the middle of January at least so be paient until then and enjoy!  
  
The Dark Moon was in a state of uproar until the new leader arrived.  
With the death of the Wise Man and his minions, the surviving forces of the Dark Moon had been leaderless, fighting among themselves until battle broke out. Then he came.  
Rising from the darkness of the corners of the Dark Moon, a minion named Shadoni had taken control, destroying all those who would not obey him.  
Shandoni had black hair which ran down his shoulders. His piercing, grey eyes carried no hint of mercy. He was cloaked in black. His small frame gave no hint to the immense power in his body.  
Shandoni was perched on his throne, looking at an image before him. The image was of a young woman, coal-black eyes and hair attacking one of the Old Moon's minions. Something about the string around his neck reminded him of something he had seen in the Dark Shrine of the Moon, where ainchent relics were kept.  
"Advisor, come here!" shouted Shandoni.  
A young man with gold eyes and brown hair rose from the shadows. "Yes, Lord Shandoni? You need my services?" asked Advisor.  
"Yes, Advisor. You see that rope around the woman Mars' neck? I think I have seen something similar to that in the Dark Shrine of Relics. Tell me what it is I see," said Shandoni.  
"Well, Lord, the rope seems to have the markings of the Amulet of Fire," said Advisor.  
"What's that?" asked Shandoni.  
"Lord, the Amulet of Fire is one of the five Amulets used to create the Sailor Scouts' Ultimate Weapon. In the hands of the Negamoon, they form the Ultimate Monster. Each is capable of defeating the enemy ten times over! The other Amulets are Thunder, Love, Water, and Moon," said Advisor.  
Shandoni smashed his fist on the armrest of his throne. "Then we must have that Amulet! Advisor, leave me. Anubis, come here!"  
A centuar woman with red hair, black armor, and a firey tail stepped out of the shadows. "Anubissss is here, my Lord," said Anubis.  
"Anubis, bring me Sailor Mars!" ordered Shandoni.  
  
***  
Rei, Lita, Mina, Serena, and Ami were walking through the mall, enjoying a new weekend. Luna and Artemis were trailing behind, talking about cat things.  
Serena stretched. "Hmm. I'm hungry. Can we go to the Cake Palace?" she said.  
"Come on, Serena! You just ate breakfast a couple hours ago!" said Rei.  
"Aw, lay off Rei. After all, Serena probably didn't have much, did you, Serena?" said Mina.  
"Well, actually I had six doughnuts..." said Serena.  
"Told you so," said Rei.  
Everyone rolled their eyes and sighed.  
"So, Ami, what'd you get?" asked Lita, peering into Ami's bag.  
"Well, I got some new writing stuff, some books, new software, and oh! Yeah, this dress," said Ami, holding up a repulsive outfit.  
Everyone moaned.  
"Oh, well," sighed Lita. "At least she bought an outfit this time."  
"Yeah. Actually, it's kinda near noon, and I'm getting hungry. Everyone in favor of stuffing their faces, say aye!" said Rei.  
Everyone said aye.  
"It's settled, then! Let's go," said Mina.  
They all ran off, chattering among themselves.   
***  
  
Anubis consulted her senses again. Yes, the Amulet's energy was coming closer. Apparently, Sailor Mars was in this place called a shopping mall. So was the Fire Amulet, and a juicy promotion. She snickered, then prepared her entry.  
  
***  
  
"Yum yum yum yum yum!" said Serena, stuffing her face with cake.  
The others were already finished, looking at Serena as she chowed down on a fourth piece of cake. So was most everyone in the cafe!  
Rei tapped her fingers on the table. "Uh, Serena?"  
"Yum yum yu-what?" said Serena.  
"Did you notice everyone is looking at you?" said Rei.  
Suddenly, they were interrupted by a scream.  
"Huh?" said Mina.  
"Something tells me the Negaverse has something to do with this..." said Lita. "Let's go!"  
Going off to a quiet corner, they began to transform.  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
"Mars Star Power!"  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
"Venus Star Power!"  
"Moon Crystal Power!"  
Once their transformations were complete, they ran to the source of the sound.  
A woman dropped to the ground, and Anubis' claws retracted from her body. Not finding any amulet on her body, she stepped over it, growling.  
"Where issss Sssailor Marsss?" said Anubis.  
"Right here!" came a voice.  
"Oh, and don't forget Sailor Venus!"  
"Sailor Jupiter!"  
"Sailor Mercury!"  
"And Sailor Moon, sworn to protect love and justice and to triumph over evil. That means you!"  
The Sailor Scouts came out of their hiding places.  
"You Negatrash! Don't you ever learn? Jupiter Thundercloud Zap!" said Sailor Jupiter.  
The disk of compacted thunder smashed into Anubis, knocking her off balance for only a split second. Anubis growled. "Magma!"  
Suddenly, lava spilled out of the dark crystal on her forehead, tearing up the tile on the mall floor. It was going straight for Sailor Moon!  
"Sailor Moon!" cried Sailor Mars, jumping to push her out of the way.  
Suddenly the lava reared up, surrounding Sailor Mars.  
"What the heck?" asked Mars, whipping her head around, looking at the wall of magma.  
Anubis jumped through the wall. Gripping Sailor Mars with her claws, she transported to the Dark Moon.  
When the lava cleared, the Scouts could see no Anubis... and no Sailor Mars. Sailor Moon expected to see an image of Sailor Mars as she had in Antartica when she died, but insted something else appeared. It was Shandoni! "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Shandoni, King of the Dark Moon!"  
"Where's Sailor Mars?" demanded Sailor Moon.  
"She is with us now. She has something we want," said Shandoni, cackling an evil laugh.  
Sailor Jupiter clenched her fist "You give her back!" she shouted.  
"Not until we get what we want," said Shandoni. He disappeared.  
Sailor Moon slumped to the ground. "What're we going to do now?" she asked.  
Suddenly, Tuxedo Mask appeared. "I'm sorry I couldn't help. But we could try a Sailor Teleport to get to the Dark Moon."  
"Yes, let's try it," said Ami.   
***  
  
Sailor Mars began to come to. Something didn't feel right. The room she was in was dark and cold, and she couldn't move.  
The Negamoon! She was there. Rei clenched her teeth and struggled to move.  
"It's not worth it, Mars," came a voice.  
"W-who's there?" stammered Sailor Mars.  
Shandoni jumped out of the shadows. "It's me, Mars. Shandoni. You have the Amulet of Fire, and I intend to get it!" he said.  
"Never! You'll never get my amulet!" she yelled. Then she added with curiosity, "why do you want it, anyway?"  
"Because with it, and the four other amulets, I will form the Ultimate Monster, instead of your puny Ultimate Weapon!" said Shandoni. "If you won't give it, I'll force you to!" he fired a blast of dark energy at Sailor Mars. She let out a cry as the dark energy hit her. She looked triumphantly into Shandoni's evil face.  
"No... No matter how much you hurt me, I-I'll never give an inch to the Negaverse! Never! AAAARGH!" said Sailor Mars, as Shandoni fired another blast at her.  
"Stop right there, Negadweeb!" yelled Sailor Moon.  
"Huh?" Shandoni turned around to see Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts standing before him.  
"You've done enough, Shandoni! No one hurts my friends," said Sailor Venus.  
Shandoni, realising he was outnumbered, called in Anubis. Then he disappeared.  
"Coward," mumbled Sailor Mars, who slumped to the ground. Shandoni's energy had been the strongest ever-even stronger than the Doom Phantom!  
Anubis appeared. "Hello, Sssailor Ssscouts!" she called.  
"We've got to hit her with everything we've got," said Sailor Moon.  
"Jupiter Thundercloud... zap!"  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
"Mercury Agua Elimination!"  
The attacks hit home, knocking Anubis down, but not for long. Getting back her coordination, she fired out her claws, missing the Scouts. She fired a ring of fire at the scouts, and continued her relentless assault.  
Sailor Mars looked up at the losing battle. Clenching her teeth, she stood up feebly.  
"All right, then! Fire Amulet, give me strength!" cried Sailor Mars, holding the Fire Amulet to the sky. It gleamed and opened. "Mars... flame... wall!"  
Suddenly, a huge wall of flame descended on Anubis. She was knocked down completely. Moaning, Anubis tried to regain her balance.  
"Sailor Moon, your wand?" asked Sailor Venus, making sure Anubis was off her feet.  
"Gotcha. Moon Wand Elimination!" said Sailor Moon.  
With a cry, Anubis turned to dust, never again to kidnap a Sailor Scout. Everyone ran to Sailor Mars, who was still holding the Amulet of Fire over her head.  
"Sailor Mars!" said Sailor Moon.  
"Ohhhhhh," moaned Sailor Mars, slumping over. Sailor Moon caught her.  
"That was amazing! I heard the entire conversation," said Sailor Mercury.  
"Yeah," said Sailor Jupiter. "Funny thing that my Amulet is actually part of an Ultimate Weapon." She tucked a green amulet with a thunderbolt on it out of her Scout uniform.  
"Enough chit-chat. Let's get the heck outta here," said Sailor Venus. "Shandoni could come back any second."  
Sailor Mars cracked open one eye. "Shandoni is a coward. You all have Amulets?" she asked.  
Sheepishly, everyone took out an Amulet.  
"Yeah," said Sailor Moon. "I guess we all do. Now let's get out of here!"  
"Sailor Teleport Power."   
***  
  
Days later at the Shrine, the Scouts were sitting in Rei's room, talking among themselves.  
"So, all we know is that these Amulets make a really powerful weapon?" said Serena, thumbing over her Amulet.  
"Yeah, and that Shandoni wants them," pointed out Mina.  
"Well, then we need to keep the Amulets away from him," said Serena, standing up.  
Rei rolled her eyes. "Duh, doofus! Anyone with a brain here knows that. Besides you."  
Immediatley, the two girls began to argue. Ami cut it short.  
"Enough fighting! If we can get to Shandoni and somehow make the Ultimate Weapon, we can defeat him before he has a chance to even try to take an Amulet," said Ami.  
"Well, he still is powerful. We all saw what he did to Rei," said Lita.  
"Uh huh," remarked Rei. "He's more powerful than anyone we've ever encountered."  
"Yes, but with new attacks powered by the Amulets, we may be more than a match for him together," said Mina.  
"But we don't have enough energy to form something so powerful and to use a Sailor Teleport to get to the Dark Moon at the same time," said Ami.  
"So we'll have to wait for him to turn up again! Then we can defeat Shandoni," said Serena.  
"Yeah. I guess so," said Mina.  
"We need to be ready all the time," said Lita.  
"Right," said Ami.   
***  
  
Shandoni sat on his throne, going through the ways he could defeat the Sailor Scouts. He would need to have a powerful monster. More powerful than Anubis. The Amulets would be his very soon, if he made the right choice.  
Wait a moment. Yes! That is the perfect choice. Before tomorrow, I will have those Amulets. thought Shandoni.  
"Fangart, arise!" said Shandoni.  
"Yes, Lord Shandoni? said a creature.  
The creature wore spiky black armor, and a purple cape flowed down its back. Above its green head and purple eyes was hair of pure snakes. Its mouth opened to reveal fangs.  
"Fangart, bring me the Sailor Scouts," said Shandoni. "Do not return without them!"  
"As you wish, Master," said Fangart. With a flash of darkness, it disappeared.   
***  
  
It had been several days now, and there was still no sight of Shandoni or his minions. Still, the Scouts had to be on their guard all the time, even though they doubted Shandoni's return.  
That is, until the incident at the park.  
Serena yawned. "Hey, Ami?"  
"Yes, Serena?" said Ami.  
"When do you think the Dark Moon's gonna attack?" asked Serena.  
Suddenly, a loud shout answered her question. Serena, Ami, and the others looked up in unison.  
"Snake! Snake! There're snakes in the grass! Oh my god..." came a call.  
Suddenly, the figure that was Fangart rose from the grass, clutching the man who had shouted with his claw.  
"Fangart's the name. Where are the Sailor Brats?" came his twisted voice.  
"Right here!" said Sailor Moon.  
The Sailor Scouts jumped from their perches.  
"You, Negabrat, are going down! Because I'm Sailor Moon, champion of justice! I've sworn to right wrongs and triumph over evil... that means you!" said Sailor Moon.  
"I'm Sailor Jupiter!"  
"Sailor Mercury!"  
"Sailor Mars!"  
"And Sailor Venus!"  
"Hahahaha! Impressive, Sailor Fools!" said Fangart. "But can you escape my snakes?"  
Five huge snakes shot out of the Scouts, binding them.  
"Scouts! Can... any of you reach your Amulets?" said Sailor Mars.  
"I think I can," said Sailor Venus. She moved her hand to her neck, yanking the Amulet off its chain. "Got it! Love Amulet, give me strength! Venus Love Pendant Bomb!"  
Pendants sprayed everywhere, exploding on contact with the monster. He growled, releasing his grip on the Scouts.  
"Now!" yelled Sailor Jupiter. "Just use regular attacks. Save your strength."  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
"Jupiter Thundercloud Zap!"  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"  
The power of the attacks overwhelmed the monster, knocking him off his feet. "You will never defeat Fangart!" came the cry.  
"Oh yes we will! Moon Wand Elimination!" said Sailor Moon.  
The monster turned to dust, which was blown away. Suddenly, Shandoni appeared.  
"Very well, Sailor Scouts. I will fight you!" said Shandoni, enraged. "Do not worry, I have twice the power of any of your Amulets!"  
"Bring it on," said Sailor Jupiter.  
"Yeah!" said Sailor Venus.  
"Nice to see you again, Shandoni," said Sailor Mars.  
"Okay," said Sailor Mercury.  
"Uh... guys? I'm not so sure about thisssss..." said Sailor Moon.  
"Come on, Sailor Moon! We need to wrap this Amulet thing up once and for all," said Sailor Mercury.  
"Enough chit-chat, Sailor brats. Face my power!" said Shandoni. He fired a blast of dark energy at the scouts, blasting them into the air.  
"Whaaaaooooo!" shouted Sailor Mercury. "Water Amulet, give me strength! Mercury Tsunami Crash!"  
Sailor Mercury summoned a huge mass of water, which hit Shandoni full-force. He stood still, dripping wet.  
"Sailor Jupiter, use your lighting. It will conduct with the water now on Shandoni," said Sailor Mercury.  
"Right," said Sailor Jupiter, recovering. "Thunder Amulet, give me strength! Jupiter Thunderwave Barrage!'  
Huge waves of thunder shot out at Shandoni, again knocking him off his feet, but he was not damaged sufficently.  
"Scouts, we need to form the Ultimate Weapon!" said Sailor Moon.  
"Let's give it a go," agreed Sailor Venus.  
"Here goes... Thunder Amulet Power!"  
"Water Amulet Power!"  
"Fire Amulet Power!"  
"Love Amulet Power!"  
"Moon Amulet Power!"  
The Amulets clicked and opened. Five beams shot from each one of the Amulets, one green, one blue, one red, one yellow, and one pink. The beams intersected into one huge ball of energy. Shandoni let out a cry. The Ultimate Weapon! It was being formed! The ball of energy began to glow and pulsate. Suddenly...  
FOOOOOOOOOOOOM! A huge beam shot out toward Shandoni. He was powerless to stop his fate. When the smoke cleared, Shandoni was gone. The legacy of his terror had been forever erased from this world.  
The Scouts, exausted, fell to the ground. It was over.  
"Whoa. What power!" said Sailor Mars, shocked.  
"Yes. Let's go home," said Sailor Mercury.  
"Right," said Sailor Moon.   
  
EPOLIUGE  
What happened to the Amulets, no one will ever know, not even the Sailor Scouts. The next morning, the Amulets had simply vanished from the face of the Earth. The Scouts reasoned finally that since the Amulets' job was done, they had vanished. But no one will know for sure.   
THE END 


End file.
